Love At first glance
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Los 3 soldados de confianza del Comandante son contratados por el representate de Iori,despues del ultimo cruce que tuvo Leona con Iori, un sentimiento nuevo se abre en el corazon de Leona ,ese sentimiento es por el pelirrojo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la empresa de videos juegos SNK Playmore.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Misión<strong>

Estaba amaneciendo, la alarma se había activado a las 6am. La militar se levanta de su cama y se va directamente hacia el baño, se toma una ducha para despertarse. Al salisteis ella estaba tapada con una toalla y su cabello largo e azulado estaba húmedo todavía. Leona se pone su traje de verde del ejército, ella se dirige a su ventana y abre la cortina para que el Sol alumbre la habitación. Alguien se acerca a la puerta y empieza a golpear, Leona se dirige a la puerta y abre era Clark Still su compañero del ikari.

-Leona, el comandante quiere que estemos todos nosotros en su oficina –le dijo el de las gafas negras. Leona no dijo nada solamente, ella se va junto con Clark a la oficina del comandante.

Clark y Leona llegan a la oficina del comandante y al entrar ellos dos hacen el saludo militar hacia su comandante y también al coronel.

-bueno soldados, hay una misión para ustedes tres-dijo el comandante en tono frio-ustedes fueron contratados para ser los guardas espaldas de este sujeto-dijo Heidern mostrando la foto de la persona.

-¿que?-dijo Ralf confundido

La militar mira la foto y era el, ese pelirrojo que siempre se lo cruzaba en los Torneos, cada vez que ella se cruzaba con él se miraban fría mente o sino por la ciudad.

-¿Iori Yagami nos contrato?-preguntaba la militar algo confundida.

-no, en verdad fue el representante de Yagami, ya que últimamente las fans de el casi lo agarran en la gira por -contesta Heidern mirando a su ahijada

-¿y cuando nos tenemos que ir para Japón?-preguntaba el de gafas negras

-bueno según el representante de Yagami, me dijo que ustedes tienen que viajar mañana a las 2pm en el aeropuerto y no se preocupen por los boletos porque ya están todos pagados-contesta el Comandante

-permiso para retirarme-dijo Leona parándose bien firme y en voz fría

-puede retirarse soldado - le contesta su padre

Leona se retira dejando a Ralf y a Clark junto con el comandante, ella no quería volver a ver a Yagami ya que en el último cruce que tuvieron los dos, sucedió algo entre los dos como un flechazo extraño.

**Flash Black**

Leona caminaba por las calles de South Town entre la multitud de la gente que se iba a trabajar y las que llegaban a la casa o se iban de compras, la peli azul miraba su reloj y marcaba las 5pm, ella llegaba de su trabajo.

-todo los días es lo mismo, la gente va y viene de su empleo algunos encuentran algo para distraerse menos yo-decía la peli azul en voz baja.

Por el otro lado de la calle, Iori venia de su ensayo con su banda, últimamente él no se sentía muy inspirado para sacar una nueva canción, venia mirando hacia el suelo ya que necesitaba un empujón para inspirarse en su nueva canción.

-que deprimente…-dijo el pelirrojo mirando el suelo y a la vez caminando, en un momento el levanta la vista y ve a Leona que pasa por al frente de él, la militar lo mira fríamente después sus brazos chocaron.

-¡oye!, tienes algún problema Heidern-le dijo Iori volteando hacia atrás y mirando a la joven. La peli azul se detiene y voltea su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, ella no le contesta nada solamente lo ve. El pelirrojo se acerca hacia ella con una mirada de enojado que él se encontraba – ¿caso me oíste?-

-si te oí Yagami-le contesta ella en tono seria

-¿tienes algún problema conmigo?-le volvió a preguntar este

Ella siente un flechazo en su corazón, cuando el pelirrojo la miraba serio, la militar estaba perdida en sus ojos rojizos. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero tenia que contestarle algo o sino había problemas.

-no tengo ningún problema contigo Yagami-le contesta ella volviendo a la realidad.

Iori escucho lo que dijo la militar, le dio la espalda y el sigue su caminata por la ciudad mientras que Leona quedo ahí parada entre la multitud de las personas, en ese momento parecía que las personas se habían pintado de gris y que los únicos coloridos eran Iori y ella…La militar también se da la vuelta sigue con su caminata.

**Fin del flash black.**

La peli azul vuelve a entrar a su habitación, separa al frente de su ropero y empieza a armar su equipaje para viajar mañana. Ella quería olvidarlo pero no podía, recordaba su voz, su mirada fría e amenazante, sus ojos rojizos y sus labios.

-_antes te ignoraba… y Ahora soy tu guarda espalda.-_pensaba ella mientras guardaba su ropaen un bolso negro y grande. Una vez que termina de empacar su ropa. Y ella se sienta en su cama, mira hacia el suelo. El castaño abre la puerta

-¿Leo te sientes bien?-le preguntaba el coronel

-si estoy bien Ralf-le contesta ella

-acuérdate que salimos para el aeropuerto a las12am-menciona el coronel mientras que él se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-entendido-contesta Leona mirando a Ralf

-_aun no entiendo fue tu represéntate o fuiste tu Yagami-_pensaba ella, mientras se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em>espero que les guste :D<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunos inconvenientes para seguir con mi fic de IoriXLeona. Voy hacer lo posible para actualizarme pronto.**

**¡Bueno comencemos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimientos Extraños<strong>

Eran las 9 am de la mañana, Leona se había levantado temprano para empacar su ropa, mientras que Clark seguía durmiendo, porque Ralf roncaba en la noche y Clark no podía dormir por esos ronquidos. La militar tenia su maleta en su cama y al lado un bolso de color negro, ella acomodaba su ropa bien doblada en la maleta y también en el bolso negro.-bueno ya termine de empacar mis cosas-dijo Leona cerrando el cierre de la maleta y del bolso.

—Esto es raro-dijo ella en tono bajo. —Yo como guarda espalda no me veo-decía ella mirándose al espejo— y aparte de ese Iori Yagami por favor—dijo ella imaginándoselo en su espejo.

Ralf se levanta tan tranquilamente, se mete en su baño y se toma una ducha, Clark al escuchar los pasos del coronel, se levanta algo cansado, su rostro se notaba que no pudo dormir bien últimamente.-malditos ronquidos de Ralf-dijo el en voz baja.

El coronel sale de la ducha y se cambia de ropa, una remera negra y unos jeans azules. Al salir del baño se pone su palicate naranja con detalles verdes. El de las gafas oscuras entra al baño y se da una ducha para despertarse.

La de cabello azul, baja a la cocina para desayunar, se encuentra con su padre adoptivo, Heidern, quien lo esperaba sentado en la silla y bebiendo su café, —buenos días— dijo ella al bajar por las escaleras.

—Buenos días hija—dijo el comandante mientras el bebía su café caliente— ya. ¿Preparaste todo? —le pregunta el comandante en tono serio.

—Si papa ya estoy lista—contesta la militar mientras se preparaba el café, —así que fue el representante—dijo la militar mientras bebía su café.

—Si fue por qué dicen que las fans ahora son más peligrosas—dijo Heidern dejando el vaso arriba de la mesa.

—Ahora entiendo todo-dijo Leona en voz baja.

—-nos vemos después hija – dijo Heidern dejándola sola a ella en la cocina.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los mercenarios…

Clark ya habia salido del baño y ya estaba cambiado con una remera azul y unos jeans negros, tenia puesto sus gafas y su gorra azul. Ralf ya había empacado todo, algunas armas e su ropa, Clark tenía que empacar su ropa todavía. Como Leona aun quería entender el motivo de Yagami.

—_hay veces que no te comprendo Iori un día me dices que me odias y al otro recibo la noticia de que el me contrata para trabajar a su lado, esto es mas extraño cada vez—pensaba ella_

Ralf entra al cuarto de Leona agarra las maletas y las sube en la camioneta gris, Clark ya estaba listo para partir su equipaje estaba guardado en la camioneta, todos ellos se suben, Ralf iba a conducir el vehiculo hasta al aeropuerto en donde tenían que subir al avión. Durante el viaje la peli azulada se limitaba a mirar los bellos lugares de South Towm, su mente estaba completamente blanca, su actitud cambiaba. El coronel a la vez la observaba, —-_fría, hermosa, educada, valiente—decía Ralf en su mente cada vez que la miraba_.

El siente cosas por su compañera el problema era decírselo, Clark dormía en el los asientos de atrás del vehiculo, y Ralf conducía tranquilamente. Todo estaba tan silencioso hasta que el hablo…

—Leona, ¿que piensas de Yagami? —le pregunta este

—emm, nada ¿porque? —contesta ella mirando hacia la ventana

-por nada, por nada-repetía este

El se limitaba a conducir hasta que su destino había dado el fin, el aeropuerto de South Towm, todos bajan aunque el de gafas negras estaba algo dormido, pero el llevaba su maletas hasta llegar a revisarlas, todo estaba normal como las personas vieron las armas que ellos llevaban los miraban con cara de preocupados, cuando cada uno mostró su identificaciones ellos tres pasaron sin preocupación alguna.

Ambos suben tranquilamente al avión, todos los pasajeros sentados en sus respectivos asientos, algunos estaban durmiendo otros leían libros para pasar el tiempo y otros pasajeros miraban por la ventana. Leona estaba sentada al lado de su compañero Ralf. Las azafatas daban informaciones de cada objeto por si ocurría algún accidente.

Leona dormía durante todo el viaje hasta llegar a Japón.

**(Flash back)**

En el torneo del '97, todo era diferente ni si quiera los dos se hablaban solamente se amenazaban con miradas .Iori seguía con su objetivo de matar a Kyo Kusanagi y de también el salir campeón en este torneo.

Después de que el equipo Ikari obtuvo la victoria ante el Fatal Fury Team., la militar estaba recorriendo el estadio (del torneo K.O.F) mientras que en el otro lado, el pelirrojo caminaba con la mirada hacia el suelo y cerca del estadio de K.O.F, en un momento el levanta la vista y ve a su enemigo del Clan Kusanagi quien caminaba y tenia colgado en su hombro y brazo izquierdo, una pequeña mochila verde oscuro, el castaño se estaba por ir a su departamento en donde se hospedan todos los participantes del torneo.

— ¡Oye! Kusanagi—grita el pelirrojo llamándole la atención al castaño que se marchaba del estadio.

—_Otra vez Yagami- decía en su mente el castaño._

Una bola de fuego purpura ataca a Kyo por la espalda,-deja de ignorarme maldito- le dijo Iori cuando le ataco por detrás. Kyo voltea y le golpea con un puño de fuego carmesí, Yagami lo agarra del brazo e interrumpe el ataca que era contra el.- ¡ja! Patético-le decía el pelirrojo cuando lo sujetaba con fuerza en sus manos.

El castaño lo agarra del cuello a Yagami y el pelirrojo también hacia lo mismo a Kyo, ambos se apretaban el cuello asi sin quedarse sin Oxigeno. La peli azulada los miraba desde a lo lejos y empieza a correr en donde estaban ellos dos.

—¡oigan ustedes dos! —le grita Leona desde lejos, ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso solamente seguían estrangulándose entre los dos.

Leona se mete en el medio de la pelea y los separa a los dos, —dejen de pelear ustedes dos—decía ella en tono seria e fría

—Tu no eres quien me mande—le dijo Iori mientras se tocaba el cuello, Leona le ayudaba a levantar a Kusanagi. —Como puedes traicionar a tu novia gusanagi—le decía el pelirrojo en tono burlon y con una sonrisa irónica.

—¡cállate Yagami! —Le gritaba Leona enojada

—yo nunca traiciona a mi chica—decía Kyo levantándose y le daba la espalda a Iori.

—Esto aun no termina gusanagi—dijo el pelirrojo en tono de enojado.

—pero yo si Iori—le responde el castaño agarrando su mochila y alejándose del lugar.

La de cabello azulado miraba al extraño pelirrojo, como él también se alejaba de ella, todo por una pequeña pelea y también un mal entendido. —_no se, ¿Por qué no dejo de mirarte?, siento algo extraño en el interior de mi pecho, que me dan ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos— pensaba ella en su mente._

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Leona despierta y observa por la ventana, el avión estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Japón, ella se levanta de su asiento y agarra su bolso negro, una vez que salieron del avión Clark y Ralf fueron a pedir sus equipajes. Una lujosa limosina negra los estaba esperando en la salida del aeropuerto, el chofer tenía un cartel con los apellidos de ellos tres. Los tres se suben a la lujosa limosina y los lleva a la mansión Yagami en donde justo el representante del cantante e guitarrista los estaba esperando justo en la entrada a la mansión, todo era muy fino, los muebles eran costosos.

—mil disculpas pero el señor Iori Yagami esta duchándose—decía el representante

—No hay problema—dijo Ralf un poco incomodo

—Una pregunta señor, ¿Dónde queda el baño?-le preguntaba la militar mientras bostezaba.

—en la planta alta y valla por el pasillo izquierdo y es la ultima puerta—le contesta el representante del pelirrojo.

Ella se levanta del sofá blanco e como y se va por el pasillo izquierdo, cuando ella estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta, en otra puerta (la del lado derecho) sale Iori con una toalla que le ataba en su cintura y otra que lo llevaba puesta en su cuello, Leona lo ve y se sonroja, el pelirrojo también la ve. —haha, ¿tu?, ¿que haces en mi mansión?-le preguntaba el pelirrojo algo sorprendido y sonrojado al ver a la peli azulada.

La militar sin decir nada se da media vuelta y vuelve a bajar por las escaleras, se vuelve a sentarse en el sofá blanco y cómodo.

—Y ¿encontraste el baño? —le preguntaba Clark, mientras miraba a la joven que estaba distraída.

¿eh?, así lo encontré —contesta ella sonrojada, —_acabo de ver a Yagami semis_ _desnudo—dijo la militar en su mente, y cada vez en su mente se le repetía esa imagen en la que Iori estaba con una toalla y su cabello rojizo húmedo y mojado al igual que su musculatura._

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Celosa-Enamorado**

* * *

><p>Eran las 8PM, el mayordomo del pelirrojo, les había indicados las habitaciones para los nuevos guardaespaldas de cantante y guitarrista, Iori Yagami. Ralf y Clark empezaron a desempacar, ponían sus ropas en su ropero.<p>

—Leona está actuando de forma extraña desde que llegamos a la mansión—dijo Ralf mientras ponía su ropa adentro del ropero.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntaba el de las gafas oscuras

—No lo sé, será porque ella es la que tiene que vigilar el camarín de Yagami—contesta Ralf dudando de su respuesta.

Ambos mercenarios seguían guardando la ropa, sacaban la ropa de las maletas y de los bolsos, los metían adentro del ropero.

La militar en su cuarto, estaba mirando las cosas que había arriba de una pequeña mesa fina y costosa, había una foto de una joven de cabello violeta que tenía un buzo y una bufanda, en la foto, la chica estaba abrazando muy fuerte al pelirrojo…Ella pensativa y a la vez sorprendida miraba y no podía sacar la conclusión de que era ella.

—Athena Asamiya_… _¿acaso es la novia de Yagami?,_ ¿_desde cuando están saliendo?—se preguntaba en voz baja y apretaba un poco fuerte el marco en donde contenía la foto. En un momento ella abre sus ojos, — ¿_pero que estoy diciendo?_ —Se preguntaba en su mente

—_no puedo dejar de tocar con rabia este marco que tiene su foto, ¿acaso son celos?_,_ no lo creo, no pueden ser celos, una chica como yo no puede estar celosa de ella, que el este con Yagami_— pensaba ella mientras que saca una pequeña sonrisa de confiada.

La militar deja la foto en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado, ella agarra sus cosas y el guarda en el ropero. Sale de su cuarto, caminaba por el pasillo de la planta alta y escuchaba una canción muy suave y romántica, la peli azulada camina lentamente sin hacer ruido y ve que una puerta de uno de las habitaciones estaba un poco abierta, ella asomaba su rostro en la puerta, —_es Yagami, justo lo encuentro cuando el esta componiendo una canción _—pensaba ella cuando lo miraba.

Ella lo observaba y no podía dejar de observarlo ya que él estaba tocando el piano y anotaba el ritmo que seguía con el piano en su libro de notas. La de cabellos azules, empuja un poco más la puerta para abrirla lentamente pero la puerta de fina madera hace un pequeño ruido como si la puerta era antigua, o como si estaba algo oxidad en donde estaban los tornillos que le sostenía a la puerta. En ese momento el pelirrojo deja de tocar el piano y se levanta de su asiento.

Leona retrocedía lentamente, un pedazo del traje militar de la joven es arrancado por un clavo que sostenía un cartel de "no molestar" y la joven, se fue rápidamente corriendo por las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja de la mansión, Iori sale de la habitación y mira por ambos lados del pasillo de la planta alta.

—Qué raro sentí como que me estaban vigilando—dijo él en voz baja.

Iori mira en el suelo y encuentra un pedazo de tela de color verde, — ¿Heidern?…—dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja.

—No puede ser ella…—dijo él en tono frio y serio. —_aunque ya no se en que pensar…ahora de que ella está cerca de mí o mejor dicho trabajando para mí, ella es hermosa cuando la veo cerca de mí. Me gusta cuando se enoja o cuando pone una mirada fría y seria, pase mas una niña enojada_—pensaba el pelirrojo mientras volvía a su asiento y apoyaba sus dedos en los teclados del piano. El pelirrojo empieza a recordar…

**Flash Black:**

Iori estaba caminando por las calles de South Town, el día estaba nublado, todas las personas caminaban iban y venían, trabajares, parejas, niñas y adolescentes uniformados que venían del colegio, madres y sus hijos, etc.

Del otro lado de la calle Leona estaba persiguiendo a un ladrón quien le había robado a una anciana su cartera, el ladrón corría y corría, la militar lo seguía por detrás, el pelirrojo se la cruza;

— ¿Heidern? —decía Iori cuando se la cruzo persiguiendo a un ladrón, el pelirrojo sin dudarlo dos veces la sigue para ayudarla, todo el recorrido termina cuando el ladrón queda atrapado en un callejón sin salida. La de cabellos azules estaba lista para golpearlo y sacarle la cartera.

El ladrón saca una ametralladora, el se la acercaba con una sonrisa malvada y la agarra a Leona del cuello y hace que chocara contra la pared del callejón.

—Que linda eres…—le susurraba en el oído de la chica, el ladrón apuntaba en la panza de la militar haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa. El fugitivo con la mano derecha le tocaba la pierna a la militar…—si te mueves varias balas saldrán de esta arma—le decía el amenazándola.

—Déjala o te matare maldito…—dijo el pelirrojo entrando por el callejón.

—ah!, ¿tú también quieres morir?—le preguntaba el fugitivo.

—No, no voy a morir, el que va a morir eres tu—contesta Iori mientras miraba la situación de la peli azulada.

Iori agarra del cuello al ladrón y lo tira contra la pared haciendo que el sujeto impactara fuerte contra el muro de uno de los departamentos de la ciudad, el pelirrojo patea el arma para otro lado, el sujeto estaba desmayado, no se levantaba.

— ¿te encuentras bien le preguntaba el de cabellos rojos mientras ayudaba a levantara a la joven militar.

—si estoy bien, gracias Yagami—le contesta ella un poco asustada.

El pelirrojo se quedaba mirándola y parecía que a lo lejos el ya sentía fuerte los latidos del corazón de la joven ya que se había asustado por lo ocurrido.

—_Miro tus ojos y se nota que estas asustada, en el torneo se notaba un cálido brillo en tus ojos, ahora como noto tu miedo, tu ojos están apagados y temblorosos…_—pensaba el de cabellos rojos.

—Heidern, ya está todo bien, ven vamos que te llevo a tu casa—le dijo el pelirrojo mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Ambos desaparecen entre la multitud de las personas, Leona no sabía que decir solamente quedo callada y le agradeció varias veces al de cabellos rojos. Los dos llegaron al ikari, pero el pelirrojo desapareció rápidamente entre los arboles ya que Heidern, el padre que adopto a Leona, decía que Iori Yagami "era peligroso".

**Fin del flash balck.**

Leona estaba en la cocina, aun sospechaba de la relación entre Iori y Athena, ya que los vio en una foto, que ambos estaban vestidos muy abrigados.

—No puedo creerlo todavía— decía ella en voz baja, —_creo que estoy celosa_— suspiro.

—Mañana empiezo a trabajar y también debo vigilar el camarín de Iori Yagami— decía la militar mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

El pelirrojo tocaba su piano, a la vez se le venia esas imagenes de esos ojos azules que no le dejaban concentrarse para seguir con su nueva cancion para su nuevo CD/disco, —_esos ojos azules, su mirada y su brillo en esos ojos y sus labios, quisiera besarla...—pensaba este mientras tocaba los teclados de su piano  
><em>

Continuara…


	4. chapter 4

**Perdón que tarde bastante para continuarlo ejejeje, con el colegio y las clases que tengo aparte del colegio no me alcanza los tiempos ejeje pero no se preocupen voy a continuar con el fic de Iori y Leona :D, bueno empezamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>El concierto<strong>

Eran las 6 PM, Iori Yagami estaba en la habitación de instrumentos componiendo una canción para su concierto, el pelirrojo buscaba algo para inspirarse miraba las fotos, las pinturas que estaban colocadas por las paredes, miraba sus instrumentos todos bien ordenados, baja la mirada por tan solo dos minutos y mira su guitarra, sus dedos tocaban la cuerda del bajo tratando de buscar el ritmo para luego después ponerle letra a su nueva canción.

— ¡Maldita sea!, no me sale la inspiración y hoy es el concierto—dijo el pelirrojo golpeando un puño a la pared.

En el otro lado de la habitación estaba Leona leyendo un libro, las ventanas abiertas para que la luz del Sol alumbre el cuarto de ella. Todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que ella escucha el impacto fuerte en la pared.

— ¿Qué fue eso?, viene de la habitación de al lado—dijo Leona levantándose de la cama, asustada. La peli azulada, sale corriendo de su cuarto para entrar a ver qué sucedió, era Iori quien había golpeado la pared con su furia.

—Señor Yagami, era usted—decía Leona mirándolo un poco nerviosa. La militar baja la mirada y ve la mano derecha de Iori, que estaba sangrando.

—Yagami, levante su mano derecha—dijo ella señalando el problema.

—No quiero—fue la respuesta de este en un tono frio y serio. Leona se acerca al pelirrojo y le toma de la mano en donde estaba la herida.

—No quiero que me cure, yo puedo solo—dijo Iori sacando su mano de golpe, la herida eran en los nudillos que estaban raspados y sangrando. La peli azulada sale del cuarto de instrumentos por unos 10 minutos para buscar el botiquín de emergencias. Leona vuelve y le sujeta la mano herida.

—No se comporte como un nene caprichoso Yagami— decía ella sujetando la mano del pelirrojo.

Leona le pasa un poco de alcohol y luego el yodo con algodón, ella le vendaba la mano ya que la herida había dejado de sangrar. Iori solamente la miraba como curaba su mano. La militar lo mira a los ojos al igual que este, el joven trataba de leerle esos ojos azules. Ella desvía su mirada por se sonrojaba y termina de vendarlo.

—Gracias, señorita Heidern—le dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa

—De nada—responde ella sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ella le da la espalda y sale del cuarto. Dejándolo solo al joven, en ese cuarto lleno de instrumentos.

—_Tus ojos azules y tu sonrisa sólo para el mundo, __Llena de sueños y con la fascinación_—pensaba Yagami recordando su mirada.

La militar vuelve a entrar en su habitación, cuando ella apenas entra cierra un poco fuerte la puerta y un poco alterada, su espalda apoyándose contra la puerta y ella tocándose su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, sus mejillas rojizas.

—Porque mi corazón late así… Yo lo odio y tengo que trabajar para el—decía ella en voz baja.

La noche cayo de repente, luna creciente alumbraba las calles de Japón con su luz nocturna al igual que las estrellas que la acompañaban. Los postes de luz en cada esquina de la vereda, las personas caminando todavía, disfrutando de la hermosa noche. Una limosina pasaba por las calles de Japón en donde ahí viajaba ni nada menos que Iori Yagami, su chofer conducía en hacia el estadio de futbol, una camioneta negra seguía la limosina de Yagami, en esa misma camioneta conducía Ralf Jones con un traje diferente al que usaba en la base Ikari, sino un traje elegante como camisa blanca, un saco negro con una corbata naranja oscuro, Clark estaba vestido de la misma manera que Ralf solamente que este usaba una corbata azul, sus lentes y con una pequeño auricular negro, en donde se podía comunicar con sus compañeros.

Leona usaba una pollera negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, junto con tacones del mismo color y camisa blanca con corbata verde.

Yagami trataba de inspirarse un poco más en las últimas dos estrofas de su nueva canción. Hasta ahora la tenía:

_Ojos azules y tu sonrisa sólo para el mundo_

_Llena de sueños y con la fascinación_

_Tocaste mi mano_

_Estos colores revivieron_

_En tu corazón y en tu mente_

_Crucé los bordes del tiempo_

_Dejando el hoy atrás para estar contigo otra vez_

_¿No puedes ver sus ojos?, lo que está dentro de_

_Ellos han dado por vencidos, que ya no brilla._

_Ojos azules y tu sonrisa sólo para el mundo_

_Llena de sueños y con la fascinación._

_Demasiado pronto cerca de ganar, con un último grito_

_Antes de que se conviertan a la luz._

_Ojos azules y tu sonrisa sólo para el mundo_

_Llena de sueños y con la fascinación._

—Creo que ya tengo mi canción…—decía Yagami en voz baja, una vez que llegan al estadio, el pelirrojo baja de la limosina, al igual que los Ikaris que ahora eran sus guarda espaldas, Ralf y Clark mantenían a las fanáticas locas a un costado de la alfombra roja que estaba puesta justo en la entrada del estadio. Y Leona sujetaba a Yagami del brazo para poder cubrirlo, todos los reporteros le sacaban fotos a ellos dos y chismeaban una pequeña sospecha de ellos dos… La militar lo acompaño hasta llegar a los pasillos del estadio.

Uno de los baterista y amigos de Iori, Hikaru, quien venía corriendo desesperado para decirle algo a su amigo.

—Athena no vendrá, ella dijo que tiene problemas para salir de su casa—dijo este mirando con cara de decepcionado.

— ¡Ja!, no me importa que ella no venga si total, yo la invite para que cante una canción conmigo nada mas, pero ahora lo cantare yo solo.

En ese momento el pelirrojo ve a Leona tomando un café, el sin pensarlo en dos veces se acerca a ella:

—Señorita Heidern, ¿no te gustaría cantar conmigo? —le preguntaba este con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y mirando fijamente a la militar quien se sonrojaba.

—Eh!...Ehmm—reaccionaba ella poniéndose nerviosa y sonrojada.

—¡Dale, Iori que no nos queda tiempo!—dijo Hikaru apurando al pelirrojo

—Bueno lo tomare como un SI—dijo Iori agarrándole la mano a Leona y sacándole rápidamente al escenario en donde estaban todas las fans.

—Iori no puedo cantar…—decía ella bajando la mirada.

—No tengas miedo señorita, solamente sígueme en esta canción—dijo Yagami entregándole un papel a la peli azulada, el agarraba su bajo, mientras que los otros miembros de la banda se ponían en sus respectivos lugares, uno el baterista, el primer guitarrista (Hayato) el segundo guitarrista (Jiro) y Iori quien era el cantante y el que tocaba el bajo.

— ¡Hola a todos!, esta canción que voy a cantar se llama "Blue eyes" —dijo el pelirrojo en el micrófono.

_***Iori canta***_

— _Ojos azules y tu sonrisa sólo para el mundo_

_Llena de sueños y con la fascinación_—

_***Leona canta***_

—_Tocaste mi mano_

_Estos colores revivieron_

_En tu corazón y en tu mente_

_Crucé los bordes del tiempo._ —

_***Iori canta***_

—_Ojos azules y tu sonrisa sólo para el mundo_

_Llena de sueños y con la fascinación_—

—_Dejando el hoy atrás para estar contigo otra vez_

_¿No puedes ver sus ojos?, lo que está dentro de_

_Ellos han dado por vencidos, que ya no brilla_ —

_***Leona canta***_

— _Demasiado pronto cerca de ganar, con un último grito_

_Antes de que se conviertan a la luz._ —

_***Iori canta el coro final***_

—_Ojos azules y tu sonrisa sólo para el mundo_

_Llena de sueños y con la fascinación_—

Todas las chicas enloquecían al escuchar esa nueva canción, los camarógrafos sacaban las fotos a Iori y a Leona, las cámaras grababan el concierto del pelirrojo…

La peli azulada dejo el escenario, al terminar la canción mientras tanto, Yagami continuaba con su concierto hasta llegar a las 12 Pm, la militar otra vez tuvo que salir sujetando al joven cantante del brazo, una de las fans se descontrolo y fue corriendo hacia Iori, empujándolo y ambos caen al suelo. La joven militar agarra a la chica y la duerme presionándole el cuello, dejándola completamente dormida y en el suelo, todos los reporteros querían preguntarle algo a Iori, pero rápidamente ambos se van en la limosina, lo mismo Ralf y Clark, ellos dos subieron a la camioneta y seguían a la limosina hasta llegar a la mansión Yagami.

—Leona, no cantas nada mal—dijo el joven mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Gracias señor Yagami— decía ella mientras se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—_No sé porque pero esa sonrisa significa algo para mí, pero no dejo de mirarte eres tan hermosa_—pensaba este mientras sonreía.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: los nombres de los amigos/miembros de la banda se me ocurrieron a mi ejeje :D, espero que les guste este capitulo.**_

_**nos vemos en el otro cap. Sayonara ejeje :P  
><strong>_


	5. chapter 5

_**Perdón por la tardanza :D, estas semanas estuve ocupada :S, bueno les traigo la continuación de "**__**Love At first glance**__**".**_

_**Como dije antes los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pernecen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Intento de Asesinato.<strong>

Después del concierto de ayer, la peli azulada se levanta con dificultad y al abrir sus ojos se encuentra con el mayordomo de Iori, quien le serbia el desayuno en la cama de la joven. Un café con panes tostados.

— ¡oh!, gracias—dijo ella agradeciendo al mayordomo mientras que este se iba. La joven se sienta en su cama comienza a comer tranquilamente.

En el cuarto de Ralf; el castaño seguía durmiendo ya que se había quedado hasta tarde en el concierto vigilando a Yagami. Un ruido despierta al coronel, haciendo que se levantara de su cama. Este se acercaba al pequeño ruido que provenía de la mesita, que estaba al lado del ropero… Ralf miraba y era nada menos que su celular que hacia ese ruido, lo agarra y en el objeto marca el nombre de "_Heidern"._

—Hola comandante—dijo este hablando por el celular.

—_Coronel Jones, falta poco para que regresen a la base Ikari Warriors… He recibido un documento sobre un tal "Yuo Suzuki"_ —_dijo el comandante entono serio y frio._

—Comandante ¿puede enviarme los papeles o los archivos de ese sujeto? —le preguntaba Ralf un poco serio.

—_De hecho ya los envié por correo, los que les envié es una copia de los archivos de este sujeto_—_dijo Heidern entono seco._ —_Adiós Coronel Jones_—_dijo este finalizando la llamada._

—Bueno comandante…—dijo Ralf dejando el celular arriba de la mesa, El coronel se cambiaba para luego averiguar sobre ese tal "Yuo Suzuki".

El mayordomo abre la puerta de la habitación de este, —Señor, tome llego esto por correo de mi amo…—dijo este entregándole el paquete al coronel.

—Muchas gracias mayordomo, puede retirarse.

—Sí, señor—dijo el mayordomo asintiendo con la cabeza y obedeciendo la orden de Ralf, quien tenía en sus manos esos papeles importantes.

El castaño se sienta en su cama y comienza a abrir el paquete cuidadosamente para no romper nada importante, al terminar de abrir el paquete saca de ahí una carpeta con la foto del sujeto a quien tenían que arrestar.

-_Nombre y Apellido; Yuo Suzuki;_

_Edad; 24 años_

_Fecha de nacimiento; 24 de agosto del 1987_

_Nacionalidad; Japón-Tokio_

_Antecedentes; Robo a bancos, violaciones a menores de edad, asesinatos a mano armada…_

_Aspecto; Cabello castaño de puntas rojas, lleva en su mejilla derecha una cicatriz de un corte con cuchillo._

_Altura; 1,78._

_Sexo; masculino_

_Información de la persona; Robaba desde los 10 años y vivió en la calle e fue asesino de gente famosa….Estaba casado y tenía tres hijos cuyo luego los perdió por un accidente de tráfico, violaciones a chicas de aproximadamente 16 años en adelante….-_

Cuando Ralf termino de leer este pequeño fragmento de la información del sujeto, el por unos segundos se queda pensando que era lo que iba a tramar este sujeto, este abre las ventanas para poder salir al balcón, así también poder respirar aire fresco. Pero sus ojos miraban a una joven de cabellara azulada y ojos del mismo color, era Leona, quien estaba sentada en el suelo y el coronel la miraba para ver que hacia ella en ese lugar. Leona apuntaba su vista para otro lado, al parecer ella miraba a alguien que la distraía de sus pensamientos.

El castaño mira para otro lado y ve al pelirrojo entrenando solo en el patio, la peli azulada lo miraba con seriedad. Ralf solamente sonreía, al parecer Iori le llamaba la atención a la chica de cabello azul.

El pelirrojo hacia un combo de patadas y golpes al aire hasta que de la nada una cantidad enorme de sus flamas purpuras se elevan quemando por completo un simple árbol. Cuando Iori desvía su mirada seria en Leona, ella lo ignora mirando para otro lado. El joven cantante solamente sonríe y sigue con su entrenamiento. Clark apenas se levantaba ya que necesitaba un descanso… El otro mercenario le informa a su compañero sobre el tal "Yuo Suzuki", no sabían que tenía que ver con Iori Yagami pero era seguro que lo querían matar al cantante.

La militar, miraba al pelirrojo ni ella se podía explicar bien, porque tanto le llamaba la atención, porque también ese chico de cabello rojo formo parte de su preocupación, primero ella experimento los celos al ver la foto de Iori con Athena, ahora experimenta una serie de emociones inexplicables para ella misma. La peli azulada tenía miedo de estar enamorada del famoso cantante y guitarrista.

—Debo dejar el trabajo—dijo la chica en voz baja. El de cabellos rojos solamente la ignoraba por unos minutos, porque había algo que le conectaban a ellos dos apartes de que cantaron juntos en el concierto del día anterior.

Leona pudo ver que algo se movía entre los arbustos, ella pudo ver que había alguien ahí, una pequeña luz rojiza estaba siendo apuntada justo en la frente del pelirrojo, quien estaba entrenando tranquilamente. La militar se acercaba cuidadosamente por detrás del supuesto arbusto he encuentra a un señor de cabello castaño y de puntas rojas con un francotirador, la chica de cabellos azules comienza a forcejear contra el asesino, hasta que una bala sale he hiere a Leona en el brazo izquierdo, una vez que se escucha el sonido del disparo, Ralf y Clark sujetan con fuerza a Yuo Suzuki, el rostro de esa persona parecía un desquiciado y Iori se acerca a Leona, quien ella había recibido la bala en su brazo izquierdo.

La joven se encontraba desmayada en el suelo con un pequeño moretón en la frente, el pelirrojo la agarra entre sus brazos y como él se sentía extraño al tenerla tan cerca, Iori podía sentir el respiro de su guarda espalda, ese aire cálido que salía por la boca de la chica, cuando él entraba por su mansión, no podía evitar mirarle los labios, tenía esa tentación de probar el sabor de los labios de Leona.

El joven de cabellos rojizos, entra al cuarto de la militar dejando a la chica recostada en la cama. Sin que Iori llamara al mayordomo, el sirviente había venido rápidamente a disposición de su amo. —Quiero que me traiga el botiquín de primeros auxilios—dijo Yagami dándole la orden a su sirviente.

—Mi señor, ¿no es mejor llamar a una ambulancia? —preguntaba el sirviente insinuando.

—No, no es necesario yo puedo curarla.

El sirviente sale de la habitación y se va a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Una vez que este le trae dicho objeto, Yagami se dispuso a curar a la milita quien estaba desmayada… Ella no podía ver sangre pero Iori no sabía de esas cosas, el solamente la curaba quitándole la bala del brazo.

Pasan tres horas en curar a la peli azulada, ella abría sus ojos azulados que cuyo al despertar su vista se fijaba en el cantante de cabello rojizo, quien estaba sentado en el suelo mirando a la chica.

—Gracias por defenderme Leona…—dijo Iori sonriéndole a la chica, Leona no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el agradecimiento del pelirrojo.

—De nada era mi deber nada más…. Y gracias por curarme, Iori—dijo Leona mirando su brazo izquierdo todo vendado. El de cabellos rojizo le da la espalda y al tocar la perrilla de la puerta, el dice en voz baja —"De nada…"— y luego él se retira dejándola sola en su cuarto.

—_Puedo sentir el pulso de mi corazón… No me quiero enamorar_—pensaba Leona negando con su cabeza.

Clark y Ralf habían desaparecido por unos minutos así, poder llevar a la cárcel a Yuo Suzuki, por intento de homicidio (o asesinato) a un famoso cantante…

El cantante se había tomado una ducha ya que estuvo entrenando y también para quitarse de sus pensamientos aquella militar quien la defendió con su vida…

— ¡¿Por qué me pasa a mi…?!—dijo este en voz baja, tratando de buscar el mismo una respuesta ante su propia pregunta…—_Enamorado…_—pensó este mientras secaba su cabello rojizo y su cuerpo era tapado por una bata.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>El final ya se acerca :P<em>

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo- Sayonara_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo final; Por siempre te amare**_

Una mañana en la mansión Yagami, un joven de cabellos rojizos estaba recostado en su cama descansando, unos ruidos que provenían del pasillo de la planta alta, lo despertó por completo. Se escuchaba golpes en la puerta de la habitación, el joven se levanta para abrir la puerta y era nada menos que su mayordomo trayéndole en el desayuno.

—Gracias—dijo Iori agarrando su desayuno. —Puedes retirarte.

—Como ordene, señor—dijo el mayordomo retirándose del lugar.

El pelirrojo estaba tomando su café hasta que la puerta se abre lentamente, el representante de este, entraba al cuarto para darle algunos papeles al joven que desayunaba tranquilamente.

—Iori, debo decirte que los guarda espaldas, ya fueron reemplazados…—dijo el representante del cantante en tono frio y serio.

—Entonces…Se fueron—murmuraba el joven cantante. —_Leona se fue… Acaso no la volveré a ver._ —pensaba Iori dejando de beber su café. El sale de su cuarto para fijarse si estaban sus guarda espaldas que pertenecían a la base Ikari, al bajar por las escaleras. No podía creer que ninguno de los tres no estaban, un joven de cabello rubio estaba parado cerca de la puerta de entrada, Iori buscaba por toda la casa a la joven militar, a Leona.

— ¡Mayordomo! —gritaba el joven algo alterado.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Donde están mis guardas espaldas? —preguntaba el pelirrojo nervioso.

—Están en el aeropuerto—contestaba el sirviente algo confundido.

El pelirrojo entra otra vez en su cuarto para cambiar así después irse rápidamente al aeropuerto. Se subía a uno de sus limosinas negras y lujosas, —_No puedo dejar que Leona se vaya…La amo _—pensaba este cuando sus ojos se abrían mas al haber encontrado ese sentimiento que oculto en su interior.

_**-Flash Black-**_

—No peleas mal Leona—murmuraba Iori al detener el ataque de su oponente.

La peli azulada sonríe de lado y se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios. —Pues tu tampoco peleas nada mal, Yagami—

Ralf y Clark alentaban a su compañera para así también poder ganar la pelea contra el equipo contrario en donde estaban Mature y Vice. Los mercenarios del equipo Ikari, habían perdido, Ralf perdió en el segundo round contra Mature, Leona fue la última al igual que Iori, sus miradas amenazantes se cruzaban.

El pelirrojo atacaba con sus flamas purpuras y la chica se cubría como podía, un movimiento en fallido por parte de ella, hace que el la atacara una vez más, arrastrando el cuerpo de la militar hasta después Iori la envuelve con sus flamas purpuras.

Así termino la pelea, como victoria fue para el otro equipo y los enfermeros traían una camilla para Leona ya que estaba un poco quemada en la parte de sus brazos y piernas.

Al día siguiente, el joven había salido del hotel, en donde todos los participantes estaban hospedados, el se dirigía al hospital llevando consigo una rosa rojiza para disculparse con la militar.

—Lo siento, señor Yagami. No podrá verla en este día—dijo el doctor impidiéndole la entrada al cuarto de la chica.

—Bueno está bien, usted es el doctor…Pero ¿le puede dar esto a ella cuando despierte?—indago el Yagami.

—Sí, le digo quien le dejo esta rosa—cuestionaba el doctor algo confundido y agarraba la rosa rojiza.

—No, no le diga nada…Solamente será un secreto de los dos—responde este dando media vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

_**-Fin del Flash Black-**_

—_Nunca, le dije sobre eso a Leona Heidern_ _y seguro que ella abra creído que el doctor estaba enamorado…_—pensaba el joven cantante mirando por la ventana hasta llegar al aeropuerto de Japón. El abrió la puerta de la limosina e salió corriendo del estacionamiento para poder llegar antes de que Leona se suba al avión.

*adentro del aeropuerto*

—Parece que el no vendrá…—murmuraba la militar bajando la mirada. Los mercenarios ya estaban enviando sus equipajes para que les guarden, solamente le faltaba a la chica que se encontraba algo distraída.

—Leona, vamos—dijo Clark llamándola desde la entrada para subir al avión, la peli azulada miraba por todos lados y no lo encontraba. —_Iori, si supieras que te ame…_—pensaba ella bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

_**-Flash Black-**_

—Ten señorita Heidern—dijo el doctor entregándole la rosa a la militar. Ella no podía evitar ruborizarse como el señor le daba esa hermosa rosa rojiza. —Gracias…—responde la peli azulada evitando mirar los ojos de ese medico.

—Señorita no es necesario hacer eso—decía el médico sonriéndole.

—Y ¿Por qué? —indago la peli azulada levantando una ceja.

—Dije que no se lo iba a contar a nadie pero lo diré igual, el señor Iori Yagami vino a verla, aparte yo mismo intervine que entrara a verla… Porque no era la hora de visitas—contesta este en tono seco y nervioso.

La joven militar, se quedo callada por unos momentos porque no comprendía al pelirrojo ese, la frialdad de esa persona a veces la hacía enojar o mejor le atraía un poco, pero eso no significaba simplemente extraño si no que, ella escuchaba a su corazón no a las palabras que provenían de su mente…

_**-Fin del Flash Black-**_

El pelirrojo entra al aeropuerto y encuentra a la joven que estaba parada cerca de la entrada para subir al avión. Este corría hasta que en un momento el logra abrazar fuertemente a Leona, —Te amo Leona Heidern—le susurraba en el oído.

—Yo también, te amo Iori Yagami— respondía Leona mirándolo a los ojos.

Iori acercaba más su rostro para así juntar sus labios con los de ella. Ambos terminaron en un cálido y apasionado beso, profundizaban aquel beso cada vez más para poder hacerlo eterno e inolvidable… Luego se separan sus labios;

—Te amare por siempre Leona…—dijo el pelirrojo besando la mejilla de ella. —Quédate a trabajar un tiempo más. —

—No, no puedo. Pero sabes se que tú fuiste quien me regalo la rosa—murmuraba Leona ruborizada. —Nos volveremos a ver, amor…

—Sí, lo sé pero tratare de mantener las cosas en secreto—dijo el joven cantante sonriendo de lado. En ese momento la de cabellos azules besaba una vez más al joven para así poder despedirse, la militar se subía al avión y se fue a casa…

Pasan dos años y otra vez la misma batalla se vuelve a repetir en el torneo de Kin Of Fighters, los dos personajes que eran alentados por el público… Leona VS Iori, la historia se volvía a repetir, ambos estaban lastimados y un golpe dirá quién va a ganar.

Las dos personas cruzaban las miradas entre ellos, Leona comienza a atacar pero el pelirrojo se cubría y contra atacaba con sus flamas purpuras, ella las esquivaba con facilidad. Iori no se rendía y volvía a atacar con el fuego purpura y Leona lanza uno de sus aretes explosivos, esas dos cosas hacen exposición… Todo el cuadrilátero se envolvió de humo…

_-Fin -_

* * *

><p><em>Y ¿qué les pareció?<em>

_Les gusto el suspenso que le puse en el final o.O…_

_Bueno esto fue todo :D_

_Sayonara_

_Atte. J.H_


End file.
